La novia de mi mejor amigo
by Corazon de tinta
Summary: en esta ocasión Azul estará................. na! no les contaré nada... mejor leánlo :D
1. Cuando todo comenzó

**Disclaimer: combo niños no me pertenece a mi, sino a Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle.**

**La novia de mi mejor amigo**

_Una reconfortante mañana, los primeros rayos del sol atraviesan mi ventana y lentamente voy abriendo los ojos, un nuevo día a comenzado; m__e visto, arreglo mi cabello e inmediatamente voy hacia el comedor…_

—¡Buenos días!_— Digo a todos, ahí estaban mamá quien servía el desayuno, mi papá leyendo el periódico y mis hermanos._

—Buenos días, aquí está tu desayuno y luego te cepillas los dientes y a la escuela…—_ me dijo dulcemente mi madre _—¡buen provecho!—_ después de decir aquello me puse a disfrutar de mi cereal, al cabo de un rato termino, me cepillo los dientes muy bien, tomo mi mochila ya estoy lista para escuela, justo al salir de mi casa cruza Pilar, no es raro pues siempre pasa por mi para irnos juntas._

—Buenos días Pilar—_ Le digo mientras se acerca con una sonrisa_

—¡Buenos días Azul!— _Me contesta con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre._

—Bueno, vamos a la escuela que se nos hace tarde…

—Cierto, vamos a darnos prisa. _Respondió; mientras caminábamos nos pusimos a platicar de algunas cosas como el entrenamiento, lo que haríamos después de clases etc… casi llegando a la escuela nos alcanza Serio…_ —Hola, buenos días Azul, buenos días Pilar…—_nos dice a ambas y les respondemos de la misma manera…_ —buenos días Serio, se te hacia tarde ¿cierto?— _Le pregunta Pilar con un poco de sarcasmo…— Sí,_ es que me demoré por el desayuno— _Nos respondió un poco avergonzado pero con una sonrisa_ —ah…— _Contestamos a coro._

—Bueno, entremos antes de que suene el timbre, señoritas...—_nos dice haciendo un ademán con las manos para dejarnos pasar primero, cuando entramos al salón la mayoría ya se encontraba ahí, ya sea platicando o jugando alguna cosa, y en eso entra la señorita Soledad._

—Buenos días niños…_—Es lo primero que nos dice la profesora._

—Buenos días señorita Soledad… _—Nos ponemos de pie y le_ _contestamos todos a coro como buenos alumnos._

—Pueden sentarse…—_Nos dije y justo en ese momento llega Paco quien se notaba agitado.—_ Buenos días... ¿puedo... pasar?—_dijo jadeando mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con un brazo y con el otro se sostenía de la pared._

—Si , adelante Paco… puedes pasar…— _Le contestó amablemente la señorita Soledad._

—Gracias— _Atinó a contestar, rápidamente toma su lugar para descansar; típico de Paco, no es raro que llegue tarde, raro sería que llegue temprano._

—¿Por qué llegas tarde esta vez?_ Le pregunta Serio un poco burlón, y antes de que le pudiera contestar Pilar se le adelanta…_

—Seguro que se quedó dormido no ven que sufre de "flojeritis aguda tipo c"—_ dijo Pilar mientras jugaba con su lápiz, Serio y yo no podíamos evitar que se nos escapara una risita, sin embargo parece que a Paco no le hizo gracia puesto que hizo una mueca de disgusto._

—"Ja ja me estoy riendo"…— _Le dijo Paco aún enojado._

—Paco solo estamos bromeando…— _Le respondo aún entre risas._

—Esta bien…— _Nos dijo tratando de sonreír, después de aquello nos dispusimos a prestar atención a la clase… en realidad debería decir "me dispuse a prestar atención" pues lo demás se encontraban haciendo cualquier otra cosa menos interesarse en la clase. Pasadas unas horas escuchamos que sonara el timbre así que salimos, apenas había cruzado la puerta vi a un chico que no había visto en la escuela… era de piel clara y de ojos color miel… no podía evitar estarlo mirando mientras jugaba novanok con otros niños…_—¡Azul! ¡Azul! Hola… ¡hey aquí!…— _me decía Pilar mientras agitaba su mano frente a mi…_

¿Qué estabas mirando?— _Me pregunta intrigada_ —nada, nada…—_ le respondo un poco sonrojada._ —pues vamos recuerda que tenemos que ir al entrenamiento mientras aún no acaba receso.— _Me dijo mientras se alejaba dirigiéndose al recinto secreto_— Claro, en un momento los alcanzo— _Le dije sin prestar atención pues no dejaba de mirar a ese chico_ _que se veía lindo… "no lo conozco pero por su aspecto debe ser así de lindo en sus sentimientos" pensaba._

—Azul vamos se nos hace tarde…— _me dijo Serio tomándome del brazo y sacándome de mis pensamiento…_ —Cierto, vamos.

—¿Qué te sucede Azul?— _Me preguntó mientras íbamos con el maestre Grinto_

—Na-nada…— _Le respondí, pero él me miraba como pensando "algo no me quieres decir" mientras se cruzado de brazos…_

—Bueno, eres mi mejor amigo asi que te diré… es que vi un chico jugando novanok que me pareció muy lindo…— _Le dije mientras seguía pensando en aquel chico…_

—Ah... ¿Enserio?— _Me preguntó, vi que su rostro parecía algo decepcionado, aunque no le presté demasiada atención a ese detalle._

—Sí, después del entrenamiento quisiera ir a conocerlo…— _Me contestó tan ilusionada, no es posible, lo que no quería que sucediera est+a sucediendo ahora… Azul se ha enamorado de otro… con estos motivos menos puedo decirle que hay alguien que muere de amor por ella y no es precisamente al que vio…_

—Entonces... vamos, sino los chicos dirán que nosotros los retrasamos…— L_e digo cambiando rápidamente de tema, ella asiente con la cabeza y seguimos nuestro camino, al llegar al recinto comenzamos con un poco de calentamiento, luego continuamos con el jogo de capoeira con un ritmo veloz, como de samba… pude ver que en Azul se notaba esa "miradita" que según Paco es la que yo tengo con cada vez que la miro… ella la tenía, pero porque estaba pensando en ese chico… m_oría _por dentro cada vez que la miraba y era notorio que ella estaba pensando en "ese". Después de ese pequeño entrenamiento sonó el timbre, debíamos volver al salón de clases… la verdad estaba algo decaído por lo que sucedía, Pilar y Paco lo notaron…_

—¿Qué hay contigo Serio?—_Me preguntó Pilar mientras detenía su marcha para esperarme, pues caminaba a paso lento._

—Sí, has estado algo... no sé… ¿decaído?— _Secundó Paco mientras nos esperaba, Azul no había notado nada ella ya se había adelantado_

—Es que creo que... no se si ya supieron que a Azul al parecer le…le… gu-gusta alguien…—_ dije esto entre dientes… ambos se miraron el uno al otro como preguntándose "¿y a este que le pasa?", pero de repente veo una gran sonrisa de complicidad en Pilar…_

—...

—Ya te entendí, ven conmigo...— _Me dijo Pilar jalándome del brazo fuertemente, parecía que me lo iba a arrancar, dejamos a Paco y él prefirió dejarnos._

—Todo lo que pensaba era cierto ¿no?— _Me preguntó algo divertida._

—¿De que hablas?— _Respondí fingiendo no saber de lo que hablaba_.— de que a ti te gusta Azul…—_ me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la verdad yo estaba nervioso y solo podía tener los ojos bien abiertos como platos y con una sonrisita de nerviosismo.._

—Ehm…

—¡Vamos dilo! ¡No finjas! _Me dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí, invadía mi espacio personal, con esa presión no pude más y le respondí:_

—Esta bien tienes razón, ¡lo admito!, ¡estoy enamorado de ella! ¿ ya estás contenta?— _Le respondí_ _algo enfadado pero ella no se inmutó_—pero, eso ya no importa, a ella le gusta otro chico…_— Le dije mientras me caía sentado… crucé las piernas y coloqué mis manos sosteniendo mi rostro._

—¿Y? digo... ¿qué acaso no vas a hacer nada por evitar que surja algo entre ella y ese chico?— _Me dijo mientras se ponía frente a mí y me tomaba de los hombros._

—¿Pues que más puedo hacer?… ya no hay nada que cambie lo que ella siente…

—Yo no estaría tan segura…— _Me respondió con algo de sarcasmo._

—¿Que quieres decir con eso?— _Le pregunté curioso por saber su respuesta._

—Pues que vamos a demostrar que Azul siente lo mismo que tu sientes por ella….

—¿Qué? No… no… pero que dices…— _Le contesté escéptico._

—¿No me crees?— _Cuestionó, me puse de pie, puse ambas manos separadas como sosteniendo "algo" mientras retenía los hombros y con cara de "no te creo nada"_

—Pues vas a ver que yo soy una excelente Cupido…— _mientras decía eso se colocó en una posición tratando de simular que sostenía un arco con flecha... es decir, como la típica imagen del ángel Cupido._

—Ah, ¿con que sí Cupido?…y si eres excelente en tu trabajo, ¿cómo haremos que Azul demuestre que me ama?— _Le pregunté pesimista._

—Muy buena pregunta Serio… como lo haremos…— _Respondió mientras parecía que estaba pensando en algo, pues al parecer aún no tenía una idea clara, así que solo me golpeo y tapo la cara con la mano mientras pensaba "me dio alas para luego no dejarme volar"_

—¡Ya sé!— _Respondió muy emocionada._

—¿Y si le damos motivos para que se de cuenta?

—¿Qué? ¿Y como haremos eso?— _Cuestioné, aún no entendía lo que quería decirme.  
_

—Fácil, la haremos pensar que…—_ Entonces se acercó para decirme al oído su plan que, aunque al principio era algo extraño acepté al final…_

—¿Estás segura que funcionará?— _Alcancé a preguntarle después de haber escuchado su idea._

—Tenlo por hecho…. _Me dijo mostrándome el pulgar como signo de aprobación…_

—Ahora solo falta… que nuestro plan de resultado..._— __Dije._


	2. ¿Que es Lo Que Sucede?

**¿Qué es lo que sucede?**

_Después de haber tenido idea del plan fuimos rápidamente al salón por suerte la señorita Soledad no había entrado así que no tuvimos problemas, en momento en que la señorita Soledad tuvo que salir Pilar y yo nos acercamos a Paco a contarle del plan, según Pilar, él también podría ayudarnos, pasó el día y Azul después de conocer a ese chico en persona, se había entusiasmado mucho más con él, tanto que cuando teníamos momentos de no estar haciendo nada se ponía a suspirar, de seguro pensando en él, no puedo evitar refunfuñar un poco, pasadas las horas llegó la hora de regresar a casa y para nosotros de ir a otro entrenamiento._

—Niños pueden retirarse, nos vemos mañana…— _dijo la señorita Soledad, antes de que todos salieran disparados hacia la puerta de salida, Azul con toda tranquilidad estaba acomodando sus cosas en su mochila y nosotros nos dispusimos a esperarla. _

_Mientras caminábamos ella parecía no hacer caso cada que intentaba sacar algún tema de conversación. En un momento dado, Pilar me dio un "codazo" yo volteé a verla y con sus ojos señalaba a Azul, pero yo le decía que no y no, con mis ademanes pero ella insistía, al llegar a la salida vimos inmediatamente a "ese chico" que ni siquiera mencionaré su nombre, por lo que Azul…_

—¡Miren, miren! ¡Es él!—_Se emocionó de solo verlo…_

—¿De que hablas Azul?— _Le dijo Pilar, en ese momento vieron que se subía a un automóvil._

—Es que el pues… parece que se esta yendo en un taxi ¿no?

—Si, es para que se vaya al aeropuerto…. —_Le contestó Paco sin ponerle la menor importancia_

—Qué, qué?—_ Decimos todos un poco incrédulos y yo también algo feliz._

—Si, el es de intercambio escolar…_—Paco nos sacó de dudas nuevamente_

—¿¡Intercambio!?— _dijo Azul casi con la boca abierta…_

—Si, creo que es de Suiza o será Suecia?_—Respondió, qué raro que confunda los países que no tienen ni el mas mínimo parecido ¬¬…_

—Entonces no volverá!? Dice desanimada Azul con lagrimas en los ojos apunto de rodar por sus mejillas

—No, hoy regresa a su país… sea el que sea…— _Le contesta muy fríamente Paco;_ _al parecer ah Azul se le rompieron todas las ilusiones de conocerlo... no es que sea un egoísta, pero mejor para mí que ya no este aquí "ese"…_

—¿Oye Serio después de acompañar a Azul a su casa me quieres acompañar a la mía? —_Me preguntó Pilar… cosa extraña porque sabe muy bien que acompañamos a Azul hasta la suya y después seguimos caminando los dos, pero cuando llegamos a la esquina nos vamos por rumbos contrarios pues su casa queda del otro lado de la mía._

—Eh… eh… está bien…— _acepto porque al parecer, Azul no estaba prestando mucha atención._

—Bien entonces ¡vamos!—_ Me dijo jalándome del brazo mientras dejábamos a Azul y Paco atrás, Paco pues… estaba muy concentrado dominando el balón de novanok, mientras que Azul parecía estar decepcionada por un amor que ni siquiera comenzó…_

_Mientras caminábamos Pilar no se apartaba de mi brazo, y acomodaba su cabeza cerca de mi hombro, como quisiera que esa fuera Azul, no estoy seguro en que momento Azul se quedó mucho más atrás, mientras caminábamos llegamos a casa de Paco que se despidió y seguía jugando con su balón… en un momento dado, Pilar comenzó a platicar con Azul para no dejarla sola pero sin soltarme a mi, claro…_

—Azul vamos alégrate aunque quisiera saber ¿por qué estas así? Pues se supone que no sabias quién era o no "ese" él que te gustaba—_ Le dijo sin prestar mucha atención a sus propias palabras._

—Pero es que el se fue y no lo pude conocer…— C_ontestó triste._

—No importa Azul además hay mas chicos en el mundo… no es el único… puedes conocer más…

—Si creo que tienes…— _dijo mientras se dibujaba en su rostro la misma bella sonrisa de siempre._

—¿Bien y si vamos a comer un helado?— _Mencionó Pilar para cambiar de tema._

—No Pilar, debo llegar a mi casa, será en otra ocasión…— _Le respondo… pues realmente necesitaba llegar, se supone al terminar la escuela debo ir para mi casa._

—Oye Serio, ¿y tú... si me acompañas?— _Le pregunta Pilar, mientras ella sigue algo "pegada" a el, esto esta muy raro…_

—Ehm… si, si claro... ¡por su puesto!— _Le contestó Serio casi de inmediato, así que, al llegar a mi casa ellos se fueron a comprar con el señor que vendía helados en un carrito por la calle…_

—Hasta mañana Azul!— _Me dice Pilar mientras "se lleva de corbata" a Serio velozmente, creo que después de comer helado dijeron algo de acompañar a Pilar a su casa, bueno, Serio es muy buen amigo al hacer eso, a pesar de que ella vive del lado contrario de su casa…_

**Al día siguiente…**

_Hago mi rutina de siempre, me levanto, desayuno me cepillo los dientes, agarro mi mochila y al salir de mi casa veo a…_

—Hola Pilar… le digo antes de voltear…

—Hola Azul

—Hola Azul…— _escucho una segunda voz que se me hace conocida…_

—Ah, pero si son… Pilar y… ¿Serio? —_Como pensé esto esta raro… ¿desde cuando Pilar llega con Serio a mi casa?_

—Si, Serio decidió acompañarme hasta aquí, lástima que ayer no fuiste con nosotros, estuvimos como dos horas platicando en la heladería, y después me acompañó a mi casa, pero se quedó ahí un buen rato, y empezamos a jugar a los videojuegos…

—Y por cierto ¡te gané! _Le dice él sonriente._

—Eso no es cierto yo te gané!—_ Le contradice inmediatamente Pilar…_

—al parecer ayer se divirtieron mucho juntos…—_Les comenté interrumpiéndolos._

—La verdad si… —_Me responde Pilar inmediatamente aun divertida._

—yo pensé que como siempre… Serio iba a venir a mi casa a estudiar…_ —Les dije un poco extrañada…_

—¡Ah, si! Lo siento Azul se me había olvidado… —_Me contesta poniéndose una mano sobre la cabeza… como si realmente se le hubiera olvidado, sí, claro._

—No-no importa… pero hoy si estudiamos juntos ¿de acuerdo? —_Le dije, pues un día, es un día que mas da…_

—Si, de acuerdo hoy en la tarde a la…

—A la misma hora de siempre…_ —Me adelanto a lo que iba a decir…_

—Y en tu casa…

—Sí, por supuesto que si Azul… —_Me contesta dulcemente._

—Bien, pero vamos ¡qué se nos hace tarde para llegar a la escuela! _Dice Pilar quien jala a Serio y me dejan atrás… me quedo atónita… que le sucede a Pilar últimamente? Como que a estado muy apegada a Serio… bueno creo que solo yo me estoy dando esa idea…_

_Llegamos a la escuela justo a tiempo, esta vez Paco si llego sin retraso, al llegar Serio y Pilar solo se la pasaban platicando, y desde que comenzó la clase se mandaban papelitos entre ellos, Pilar solo se le escapaban risitas… no tengo idea de que es lo que tanto se escribían… pero eso me molesta un poco, nadie me hacía caso, porque Paco estaba dormido, como siempre en la clase. A__l llegar al receso, ellos dos , seguían y seguían, ya casi les decía: ¿¡qué tanto se platican!? Pero no lo hacía, después fuimos con el maestre Grinto y como ambos son pareja a la hora del entrenamiento, mientras realizaban sus movimientos seguían murmurándose... esto es un poco incómodo todo el día han estado así! Pero que les pasa… solo por educación no me e atrevido a decir nada…sin embargo, __en un momento en que Serio se encuentra solo… trato de sacarle la información muy discretamente…_

—es cansado el entrenamiento verdad?

—Si, es cansado, que bueno que nos da tiempo de descansar el maestre…

—Eso es cierto... oye, ¿verdad que seguimos siendo buenos amigos?

—Si, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Es que…— _¡todo el dia de hoy todo el día has estado con Pilar! pensé_ —es que has estado atento a lo que hace Pilar…— _Dije, aunque mi mente me dice una cosa… y yo no me dejo llevar por mis impulsos.. es por eso que tengo suerte de no decir todo de golpe…_

—Es que la verdad, me he dado cuenta que Pilar a pesar de ser algo extraña, es muy linda y divertida, aunque eso siempre lo hemos sabido por algo a sido nuestra "amiga"…

—Sí, es verdad pero… creo que tu y yo, desde eso, no nos hemos llevado como siempre, como que estás muy apegado a ella… _le digo bajando un poco la mirada pues era la verdad… era lo que tristemente sentía…_

—Si, pero eso no significa que dejemos de ser buenos amigos…— _me dice tomándome de mi barbilla para que lo mirara, él nunca había hecho algo similar._

_Después del entrenamiento nos vamos a casa… pero esta vez Serio por razones que no mencionó se tuvo que ir rápidamente a su casa… Paco pues el… estaba en otro mundo… por lo que aproveche para preguntarle a Pilar que es lo que sucedía…_

—Oye Pilar…

—Si, dime Azul…— _me respondió como si nada._

—Pues es que… quisiera saber… ¿qué hay contigo y Serio?_ —Le dije disimuladamente… mientras caminábamos…_

—No te entiendo pero… creo que desde el día de ayer hemos estados mas unidos y divertidos que nunca…— _me dijo casi emocionada…_

—¿Enserio?—_ Pregunté tratando de parecer desinteresada, esto no me gusta nada…_

—Si, como no nos acompañaste, nos pusimos a platicar de algunas cosas… de hecho fuimos a comprar esferas de nieve… ¡son tan fantásticas! Y nos gustan a ambos, y nos comimos creo que una tonelada de helado… después fuimos a mi casa a jugar videojuegos y aunque dice que me ganó eso no es cierto… ¡yo lo vencí!...—_Al parecer solo le levante la autoestima a Pilar porque con toda la emoción me contó "la gran tarde" que había pasado con Serio…_

—Vaya… pues que bien por ustedes… enserio es una lástima que no haya ido para acompañarlos… _Le digo tratando de disimular que me sorprende todo esto…_

—Bueno llegamos a mi casa…—L_e digo mientras entraba…_

—Cierto mañana nos vemos… oye y Paco?

—Sí, creo que estaba tan distraído que no nos dijo ni adiós… o mas bien nosotras nos distrajimos…

—Eso no es raro, estaba con su balón ¿te diste cuenta?

—Sí, típico de él, bueno nos vemos…— L_e digo, ella se marcha inmediatamente llego a mi cuarto, descanso un rato, solo estoy pensando que es lo que sucede con el y con Pilar… bajo a comer, me doy un baño y me voy a casa de Serio para estudiar como habíamos quedado, después de caminar unas cuadras y llego a su casa… pero a las puertas de la casa veo a Paco, la verdad no esperaba encontrármelo por aquí, lo saludo y el me dice que ¿¡Serio… no esta!?_


	3. 3 La Verdad Todo El Tiempo Frente a mi

**La novia de mi mejor amigo**

**La verdad siempre estuvo frente a mi!!!**

**Disclaimer: combo niños no me pertence a mi sino a sus creadores, solo me pertenece al 100000000000000000% Leo que en esta ocasión no participo en este fic x3**

**bueno este es el tercer y ultimo capitulo de esta historia, no necesito explicar el título lo dice todo...**

**P.D: gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review e igual a los que vieron mi historia :D**

Como que Serio no está? Le digo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, aunque en realidad se me hace muy extraño, el nunca me defraudaría dos veces, pero esta es una incógnita.

El se fue con Pilar a la feria hace como… mmm… 1 hora… me dice algo inseguro de lo que dice…

Feria??? Cual feria??

La que llegó hoy…

A con razón, yo sabía que hoy llegó una feria… pero de todos modos, no se hubieran ido sin avisar…

Es que es una feria de un día, y se pasaron, no me llevaron con ellos!!! Dijo Paco un poco enfadado porque lo apartaron, asi me he sentido con Serio, el siempre a sido mi mejor amigo, pero últimamente se a apartado algo de mi…

Y si vamos nosotros dos? Me pregunto Paco, con una sonrisa, bueno el también es mi amigo, como decirle que no?

Vamos dale, quiero ir a la feria!!!

Claro que si vamos… le digo sonriéndole igual comenzamos a correr al lado derecho y se detiene…

Porque te detienes?

Estem… por donde quedaba la feria??? Me dice, a que Paco tan chistoso ¬¬, promete llevarme y no recuerda por donde se instaló…

Ya se! Es por aquí!!... me dice jalándome del brazo… perdón es por el otro lado n.n…

Después de caminar, o mas bien dejar que Paco me llevara jalando, llegamos a la feria e inmediatamente el, como buen niño, quería subirse a los juegos mecánicos…

Vamos Azul!!! Subámonos al dragón!!! Me decía muy entusiasmado aunque ese juego parecido a la montaña rusa como que no me gustaba, daba mas miedo y estaba muy alto…

Pero de repente veo que Serio y Pilar se dirigían hacia el juego asi que si pensarlo, jalé a Paco…

Hola chicos!! Les dije a unos cuantos metros de ellos…

Hola Paco hola Azul… dijeron ambos casi al mismo tiempo…

y… les dije y yo solo miraba a Serio mi pose cruzada de brazos y algo molesta…

y…. que?

Como que que?

Porque no me digiste que no estarías en tu casa?

Es que…

Yo pensé que quedamos en estudiar hoy

Dejame…

Me prometiste que íbamos a vernos en tu casa y no te tomaste la molestia de decirme que iban a venir aquí… sin darle tiempo de hablar yo solo le doy la espalda siempre molesta con el… no nos incluyeron a Paco y a mi en esta "salida" para divertirnos…

Perdónalo Azul… fue mi idea, yo llegué a su casa y le pregunte si quería venir a la feria conmigo, y pues como es un buen amigo quiso acompañarme… a poco no harías lo mismo si te hubiera dicho… me dijo Pilar como si de esa forma se aclarara todo, me volteo y le digo…

Si pero no nos dijeron que iban a venir, nos excluyeron de esto…

Si pero no fue nuestra intención además ya están aquí… me respondió Serio defendiendo a Pilar… el no suele contradecirme a menos que me equivoque, pero en esta ocasión estoy segura que no lo hago…

Ya!! Dejen de pelear y vamos a subirnos a los juegos!!! Decían muy ansioso Paco…

Bien… dijimos todos al mismo tiempo así que compramos los boletos y nos subimos, estábamos 3 lugares detrás de Serio y Pilar ellos parecían estar muy a gusto… assh… como pueden divertirse y no avisarnos? Aunque me molesta mas el hecho de que esté con Pilar…

Vamos mas rápido!!! Más rápido!!! Decía Paco yo ni en cuenta con las subidas, bajadas, o vueltas yo solo miraba como se divertían libremente Serio y Pilar al bajar del juego paso algo que la verdad no me esperaba………

Wuaaajj!!!!

No nos habías dicho que te comiste 5 churros antes de subir Paco!!! Ahora estamos aquí viendo como vuelves el estómago en un bote de basura…

Perdón no pensé que esto llegaría a pasar…nos dice con la cara enferma… después de todo un juego como ese mas comer antes es una mala combinación…

creo que me voy a mi casa… dice mientras se aleja…

pobre Paco…

si estaba muy entusiasmado en subir a los juegos…

Bueno nosotros si podemos seguir asi que vamos!!! Dijo Pilar y entre los tres recorrimos la feria, Serio logro ganar un enorme oso de peluche en el juego de encestar 3 tiros en la canasta… me alegré mucho pensé que me lo iba a dar a mi, hasta me acerca emocionada a su encuentro pero no contaba con que se lo iba a… grr… A dar a Pilar… si que se paso… después nos subimos a "los carros chocones" ellos ocuparon uno y pues yo estaba sola, pero como el bendito juego trata de chocar a los demás casi a cada momento me chocaban y chocaban y pues la verdad me cansé de tanto golpe.. Luego entramos a "la mansión del terror" donde algunas cosas asustaban asi que Pilar cada que se asustaba abrazaba a Serio… a si que yo no tenía quien me abrazara u.u…

En un momento dado me puse a descansar y no estoy segura en que momento se fueron y no dijeron nada de nuevo!!!

Pero luego me di cuenta que Paco había vuelto…

Paco que haces aquí?

Es que me sentí mejor, la feria solo estará un único día y quiero subirme a los juegos!!! Hay se esta portando como el típico niño pequeño que se quiero subir a todo aunque no se sienta bien…

Hay pero que necio eres Paco… deberías descansar…

Es que no, quiero subirme quiero subirme x3…

Oye por cierto… no has visto a Serio y a Pilar?

Serio y Pilar? Mmm………. Si! Creo que se estaban yendo a registrar a donde casan a las personas por un día…

Que que???????? Donde queda eso!!!!

Te vas todo derecho para…

Llévame con ellos vamos!!!! No lo deje terminar ni de hablar e hice que me llevara con ellos… llegamos justo cuando estaban diciendo…

Como veo que no hay nadie que lo impida solo necesito tu firma aquí y estarn casados por un día dentro de la feria… Serio estaba apunto de firmar pero llegué justo a tiempo…

Noooooo!!!!! El se voltea al igual que Pilar…

No lo hagas Serio, no lo hagas!!! Le digo casi rogándole…

Y porque no? Me pregunta muy extrañado…

Ehm…. Porque?

Si, porque, porque no quieres que firme…

Porque, porque porque, es que yo te, te… amo Serio!!!

Que!!!???

Si Serio, me e dado cuenta de que te amo, siempre has sido mi mejor amigo y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que no te supe valorar, no me di cuenta que cada día esta amistad se estaba convirtiendo en algo mucho mas grande… por favor no lo hagas… le dije todo esto casi de golpe, no puedo creer lo que había dicho pero ya lo había hecho…

Ja! Te dije que era una buena idea Serio… le dijo Pilar que solo observaba…

De que hablan???

Es que yo le dije a Serio que tu morías de amor al igual que el, solo que no te habías dado cuenta del todo… y pues idee un plan donde el fingía que yo le gustaba y yo igual lo fingía…

Si, quiera decirte que desde siempre e estado enamorado de ti… pero era demasiado tímido para decírtelo, pero ahora que se que mi amor es correspondido por ti te lo digo ahora Azul…

Entonces esto fue algo preparado???

Si, hasta lo que sucedió con Paco en el juego…

Eso es cierto Paco??? Le pregunto volteándome hacia a el…

Si, no era cierto lo que sucedió a poco piensas que soy tonto para comer antes de subirme…

Mejor no me respondas… .

Hizo todo eso, para que hicieras "un mal tercio" y te dieras cuenta que no te diviertes del todo si Serio no esta contigo… cierto o no??

Pues si, ahora que me dicen esto todo tiene sentido y la verdad aunque su plan fue un poco extraño… me ayudaron a darme cuenta de que todo este tiempo a quien realmente quería estaba enfrente de mi…

Entonces….

Entonces… quisieras ser mi…… novia???

Claro que si Serio, si quiero ser tu novia….

Eeeehhhh!!!!!!!! Comenzó a celebrar Pilar, no tanto por eso, sino de que sus planes "raros" si den resultado…

Paco se encontraba felizmente en los juegos, y después de eso Serio y Azul se pasaron toda la tarde juntos, aunque no se esta seguro que sucedió los demás días, pero en fin… ustedes imagínense como se la pasaron ^.^)

***************************fin*********************************

**Ya se ya se, no tenía mucha idea de en que consistía el plan de Pilar verdad? Y no digan que no es cierto x3... bueno este fue mi final, no se les olvide dejarme un review, dejar un review no cuesta mucho…**


End file.
